¿Que nos está pasando?
by y0
Summary: Weno, por fin e descubierto como subir esto, weno, el fict empieza a partir de la muerte de Colin. Weno, mejor no cuento mas, que se me dan mu mal esto de los resumenes xD
1. Default Chapter

Wenas, bueno, solo qiero decir que los personajes y el nombre de la ciudad no son míos, son propiedad de algún estudio americano, a ver que tal me sale el fict, espero reviews. Mi nick es PiRo solo que aquí apareceré como [y0]  
  
Capitulo 1- Colin muere. Buenos días – Decía Amy mientras bajaba las escaleras. Buenos días, hija, tu desayuno está en la mesa, tómatelo rápido que solo quedan 20 minutos para que empiecen las clases – Le dijo algo molesta Rose (creo que ese es el nombre de la madre). Si mamá – Dijo Amy mientras empezaba a comerse las tostadas que habían en su plato.  
  
Al terminar, Harold los llevo a ella y a Bright al instituto porque ya habían perdido el autobús.  
  
Al llegar al instituto, Amy y Bright bajaron rápido del coche y fueron corriendo a la entrada, pero Amy tropezó con alguien. Perdón – Dijo Amy mientras cogía los libros que se le habían caído rápidamente. Tranquila, no hay clases – Dijo Ephram. ¿Por qué? A faltado el profesor de Biología. Menos mal, porque llegaba tarde y ese tío no perdona una. Bueno, ¿que hacemos? No se, damos una vuelta. Ok.  
  
Los dos salieron del insti y se fueron a dar una vuelta. Por el camino los dos no decían nada, y entonces Ephram le pregunto a Amy: ¿Vamos al hospital a ver a Colin? Vale.  
  
Los dos anduvieron a paso ligero un montón de calles de Everwood para llegar lo antes posible al hospital.  
  
Al llegar los dos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación numero 56, pero, cuando llegaron, vieron a los padres de Colin sentados en la sala de espera. Hola, ¿que tal está Colin? – pregunta Amy algo esperanzada, deseando con todo su corazón que Colin se recupere.  
  
La madre de Colin empieza a llorar y su marido intenta consolarla... Ayer por la noche, la cosa empeoro, según los médicos, sufrió un daño en el cerebro irreversible, y no nos lo quisieron decir por si acaso habían esperanzas, pero... Pero no puede ser, el señor Brown...- Intento decir Amy pero su suegro (es que no se como se llama el padre de Colin) Esta ahí dentro, con los demás doctores operando a mi hijo.  
  
Amy se sienta y le pide a Ephram que se siente junto a ella. En ese mismo momento, la madre de Colin se empieza a sentir mal, y deciden salir a tomar el aire (los padres). No puede ser, mi padre me dijo que la operación fue todo un éxito. Pero es que no oíste Ephram, Colin está mal, y esta luchando por la vida (que sentimental que me pongo a veces) – Chilló Amy enfadada. Lo siento. Bueno, no es culpa tuya, perdona – Dice Amy y le da un beso en la mejilla a Ephram que pudo notar como a Amy se le caían las lagrima. No llores, ya veras como se pone bien.  
  
En ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación y un doctor sale y  
dice: ¿Son familiares de Colin? Si, soy su novia – Dice Amy Lo siento mucho. ¿Que ha pasado? Su novio a muerto señorita. ¿Qué?, no puede ser.  
  
En ese momento sale Andy y les pregunta: ¿Qué hacen aquí, no deberían estar en clase? No habían – Dice Amy y sale corriendo de alli. Que te crees papá, que puedes jugar con los sentimientos de los demás – Dice Ephram mientras mira a su padre con asco. Pero, hijo... Ephram en ese momento se va detrás de Amy.  
  
¿¿¿¿QUE PASARÁ????  
  
Weno, ya lo se, un capitulo bastante corto, pero esque tengo que estudiar, y ya no se me ocurria na xD, weno, espero que me dejeis Rewiews, y leais el siguiente, Weno, lo del titulo parece que anuncia el capitulo de una serie Anime, pero esq no tenia oto nombre pa el capitulo, y era pa qitar ya de el medio a Colin. Thanks por leer el fict. 


	2. El puente del beso

Weno, aquí esta el 2º capi, espero que les guste, y el capitulo les sonara de algo, pero yo lo quiero cambiar como me hubiera gustado a mi que hubieran pasado las cosas, asi que algunas cosas que han pasado realmente, son omitidas.  
  
Capitulo 2: El puente del beso.  
  
Amy estaba en su cuarto y lloraba desconsoladamente acostada en su cama, no podía creerlo, le habían dado esperanzas de vida, y ahora estaba muerto.  
  
Hacia ya un mes de su muerte, Amy no había logrado aún superar la muerte de Colin, pero había alguien que podía ayudarla:  
  
Amy coge el teléfono y marca el numero de los Brown: Delia, esta por ahí Ephram. Si, un momento. ¿Si? – Pregunta Ephram al otro lado del teléfono. Ephram, podemos quedar en alguna parte. Ok, que tal si pasamos por el bosque (me refiero a ese sendero en el que estaba el puente del beso) Vale, ven a por mí esta tarde, a las 5:00, hasta luego – Y colgó.  
  
Amy se dio una ducha y bajo a almorzar (si no lo dije antes, eran las 3:00). Hija, por fin bajaste – Dice Harold Si papá, he quedado con Ephram. Ok.  
  
Amy empezó a comerse su paella (esque no se me ocurría otra cosa, y como yo soy español, pos digo, el arroz y ya ta, que mejor que algo tipico de aqi no?) Cada cucharada que se comía (ya se que el arroz se come con el tenedor) pensaba en los momentos que había pasado con Colin, y le vino aquel en el rió, en el que se dieron el primer beso (joer, que pesá que es la niña con Colin xD)  
  
Termino de comer a las 4 de la tarde y su madre la miraba atónita, Amy siempre comía muy rápido (imaginaos como los simpsons ok?).  
  
Amy subió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama esperando a que llegasen las 5:00, que para Amy fue una eternidad porque no dejaba de pensar en Colin.  
  
(Imaginaos el sonido del timbre) Amy, a llegado Ephram. Vale mamá, grita Amy y baja corriendo. Buenos días Amy. Hola Ephram, ¿nos vamos ya? Como quieras. Ok.  
  
Los dos salen de la casa de Amy y se van andando al bosque.  
  
Una vez allí: Cuentame Amy, has pensado mucho en Colin. Si, bastante. Ahm. No he logrado olvidarlo, y mas me enfadé aún cuando me dijeron que Colin no había tenido la culpa, sino que fue mi hermano el que conducía. Pero, ¿que me quieres decir con eso?, prefieres a Colin antes que a Bright – Dice algo sorprendido. No es eso Ephram, solo que no tendría que haber muerto.  
  
El puente del beso ya estaba cerca, y ellos dos se acercaban hablando sin darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigían, en eso Ephram le dice: ¿Hubieras preferido que ahora el que está muerto hubiera sido yo no es cierto no?  
  
Como puedes decir eso, Ephram, eres la única persona que me ha hablado desde la muerte de Colin, ni Kayla, ninguna de mis amigas lo hizo, en cambio tu...  
  
Estabn atravesando el puente cuando Amy iba diciendo esto y se quedaron mirando, Ephram se acercó cada vez mas a Amy y junto sus labios con los suyos (joer, que mal). El beso duró lo necesario para que Amy por fin descubriera sus sentimientos Ephram, era amor aquel sentimiento que por el habia sentido desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero el coma de Colin la tenia cegada. Y allí estaban los dos, dándose el segundo beso (el 1º fue en las minas esas), tal y como lo hicieron Edna y el abuelo de Amy (no se como se llamaba)  
  
Weno, ya a terminao el 2º capi, que por cierto me a gustao mas que el 1º, y como ven, el puente del beso sigue aun en pie, Edna no lo a volao por los aire, ¿que les pareció?, dejad Reviews. 


End file.
